1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a management system for a plurality of test devices required for examination of biomaterials and a management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of medical instruments used for clinical diagnosis including, for example, devices for testing and analyzing various biomaterials, have recently been decreased in size and weight. With a tendency of decreasing a size and/or weight of the medical instruments, a greater number and various kinds of medical instruments can now be used in the same space, compared to the prior art. Information measured by numerous medical instruments is transported and managed by a management system for such medical instruments.
As the number and type of medical instruments increase, understanding the correct one among the medical instruments, from which the results collected by the management system have been transmitted, becomes increasingly difficult. In order to distinguish the medical instruments, serial numbers for individuals or specified marks for users thereof alone must be remembered to identify the medical instruments. However, such methods depend upon the memory of the user, in turn being unreliable and causing a problem of inconvenience. Further, if individual users have different styles to distinguish specific medical instruments, a problem in communication between users may also be encountered. Accordingly, more convenient methods for easily distinguishing a plurality of medical instruments are still required.